Vocaloid High School: XOXO
by HeartPrecure145
Summary: Kai Valentine and Sky Altar have a fascination with music. And a great opportunity comes there way when a raffle to be accepted into Vocaloid High comes their way. Things get tough when they find out that the Vocaloids and the Utauloids are separated. Will the girls be able to unite the Vocaloids and Utaus together? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I will be making a brand new story! I will also be posting up more chapters for my other stories so stay tuned for that. Anyway without further interruption, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. All song names also belong to their owners.**

* * *

The bright sun's rays seeped through the green curtain of a girl's room. The rays hit her face, making her stir in her sleep. She opened her dark green orbs and rose up from her bed with a yawn. She muttered something before walking into her bathroom to get ready for the day. She took a shower, brushed her short black hair and put on her school's uniform before walking out of her bedroom. She was thrown to the floor by a blur blue running passed her.

"Sage, watch where you're going." The girl simply said as she got up from the floor.

"Sorry, Kai. I was just in a hurry." The other girl said as she got up as well, dusting off her blue uniform. She has dark brown hair and purple eyes.

"Just be careful next time." Kai said as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She was greeted with the aroma of pancakes with maple syrup. She saw a woman with brown hair and purple eyes near the stove humming a tune to herself while making the breakfast. She walked over to the dining table and sat down.

"Good morning Mom." Kai said as she took a sip of orange juice.

"Oh Kai dear, I didn't see you there." Her mother said as she walked over and placed three pancakes onto Kai's plate.

"Thanks." She said as she poured some syrup onto the hot breakfast meal.

"Sky called and said she was coming over in a few minutes so you two can walk to school." Her mother mentioned as she went back to the stove.

Kai groaned, "She's coming so early? I don't even know if I'll be able to finish my pancakes in time."

"I'm sure she can wait for you to finish."

"She better." Kai said as she took another bite, "Cause I'm taking my time."

Her mother chuckled as she went back to what she was doing.

Sage walked into the kitchen and sat down on the seat next to Kai's. She placed a huge poster on the table that almost touched Kai's pancakes.

"Hey, leave your posters in your room!" Kai protested as she pushed her plate away from the poster.

"This is not just a poster, this is Hatsune Miku! She is the greatest Vocaloid to ever live!" Sage explained to her.0

Kai rolled her eyes, "What's so great about her?"

Sage gasped as she slammed her hands onto the table and stared deep into Kai's eyes, "She is the most nicest, beautiful, popular, creative, musical person ever! How could you not know her?"

"Maybe because I never heard of Vocaloid before." Kai simply said as she took a sip of her juice, "It doesn't really concern me."

Sage shook her head as she sat back down. She turned to her mother, "Hey Mom, Kai needs to get out more."

"I don't not!" Kai yelled, giving the girl a death stare.

"Now girls, settle down will you." Their mother said as she walked over and set pancakes onto Sage's plate, "Kai doesn't need to know what Vocaloid is."

Kai smirked.

"But I do agree that she needs to get out more."

Sage grinned back.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Their mother walked to the door and opened it, "Well hello Sky, please come in."

"Thank you Mrs. Valentine." The girl said as she walked into the house.

Her raven purple hair and silver eyes weren't missed by Kai as she walked into the kitchen, "Hey Kai bear!"

"Hello Sky." Kai said as she looked at her friend, "You'll have to wait though, I need to finish these pancakes."

"I'll wait unless Mrs. V gives me some too." Sky said with a smirk.

Kai's mother laughed, "Sure Sky, have a seat."

"Thanks." She said as she did so. She turned to look at Sage's poster, "Nice Hatsune Miku poster Sage."

"Thank you. At least someone knows who she is." She replied as she gave Kai a look, which was diverted.

"I don't need an eight year old telling what I need to know or not." Kai said back.

"Come on Kai, how are you suppose to be popular if you don't even know what Vocaloid is?" Sky asked as she eyes the pancakes that were being placed in front of her.

"I regret ever saying that."

"Of course you do..." Sky said as she shook her head, "Anyway, they even have a school for it. I heard that even Miku herself goes there!"

"They have a school for it too?" Kai asked.

Sage slapped her forehead, "You have a lot to learn dear sister...a lot to learn."

Kai rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

* * *

"So...do you want me to teach you about Vocaloid?" Sky asked as they walked to school.

Kai shrugged, "Blabber away..."

Sky clapped in joy, "Well, Vocaloid is pretty amazing. They dress up in these weird costumes, but they're actually people like us."

"Is that so?"

"It's true."

"So, what kind of Vocaloids are there?"

Sky chuckled, "I see you're getting into it."

"Not really."

"Well, there are two categories: The Vocaloids and the Utauloids. The Vocaloids are of course the most popular ones and the Utauloids are the one that try to make their way up to the Vocaloid status."

"Aren't they just the same?" Kai asked with confusion.

Sky nodded, "But they seem to separate the Utauloids from the Vocaloids. I don't know why but if you want to know, you can go ask one."

Kai shrugged.

"You know Kai, you can apply to that school; I'm sure you'll get in."

"Why would I do that?"

"You're a musical prodigy, why would you?" Sky asked with a pout.

"Just because I'm good at music doesn't mean I would want to go to that school." Kai said as she began to walk faster to avoid anymore Vocaloid stuff from her friend.

"Kai...come on!" Sky said as she ran up to catch up to her, "It'll be a waste of your talents to not join."

"I don't need to join a fancy school to show off my talents!"

Sky sighed, "Well okay, if you say so."

The two reached the school and entered, only to find a bunch of students crowded around a sign and a box. They walked over to it to see what it was.

"A raffle?" Kai questioned, "For what?"

"It says it's a raffle for 2 people to get into Vocaloid High! I can't believe it!" Sky exclaimed. She turned to her friend, "We have to put our names in Kai, we might have a chance."

A chance? You can't be serious." Kai told her as she pointed to the box, Look at all those names, there can't be a way that they'll just pull out our names in their by luck."

"Come on Kai, we can at least try! Please!" Sky said as she got down on her knees and begged. She even began to do a puppy face.

Kai huffed, "Fine, but I still don't think we have a chance."

Sky jumped off her knees and cheered, "Thanks Kai."

The two got one of the sign-up sheets and put their names, phone numbers, address, and ages. They then folded it up and placed it into the box with the other sign-ups.

Sky clapped her hands together and prayed, "Please let us get in!"

Kai looked at her friend before she did the same. A little bit of her wanted to get in and see what this school was about.

"Alright, let's get to class before we're late."

* * *

The weekend soon came and the two girls still didn't get any contact about if they made it into the school. Sky had even put in Kai's address for her contact in order for them to open their letters together.

"Maybe you were right Kai, maybe we didn't get in." Sky said as she sat on her friend's bed with her knees to her chin.

"Don't give up now. Weren't you the one who wanted it so badly?" Kai mentioned to her as she raised on eyebrow at her friend.

Sky's head lifted from her knees, "You're right, we must have faith."

"I always have faith, I'm not so sure about you."

"Hey!"

A knock sounded on Kai's bedroom door.

"Come in." Kai replied.

The door swung open and revealed Sage, "Mom wanted me to give this to you guys; they look pretty important." She handed what she had to the girls.

"The Vocaloid High letters!" Sky exclaimed as she lifted up her letter in joy.

"Vocaloid High; you two applied to that school?" Sage asked as she looked over Kai's shoulder.

"It was a raffle at school." Kai explained to her.

"Well, let's open it!" Sky yelled as she ripped open her paper.

Kai slowly opened her paper and squinted down at it.

"I got in!" Sky yelled as she jumped off the bed, landing with a thud, "Yes!"

"Hm, seems like I didn't get in." Kai said with a shrug.

Sky stopped crying for joy and looked at her friend, "What, that's not fair!"

"Too bad Kai." Sage said.

Sky narrowed her eyes as she saw her friend squinting her eyes, "Kai, are you wearing your contacts?"

Kai looked up at her with wide eyes, "Crap, I forgot to put them on."

"Geez Kai, go put your glasses on for now and read that letter again!"

Kai muttered something as she reached over to the side of her bed and took her glasses case. She opened the case and pulled out her rounded glasses that seemed to have a glare every time she would put them on; so nobody would be able to see her eyes in them. She placed them on her face and took a look at her letter again.

"Oh my bad, I did get in." Kai said as she looked up at her friend.

"I doubted you for a minute there." Sky said as she hugged her friend around her neck.

"Are you going to tell Mom?" Sage asked.

Kai turned to her as she took her glasses off, "Of course. Obviously we just got a free scholarship to the best school, or at least according to Sky."

"Well you should hurry; Mom is leaving for work in a few minutes." Sage said as she lefted the room.

"Come on Kai, let's go tell your Mom." Sky said as she dragged the girl out of the room.

* * *

"A scholarship to Vocaloid Academy? Wow, I'm deeply impressed with you two." Kai's mother said as they stood in front of her.

"No only are they a school for singers and musicians, they're also teach all the stuff we get in our other school." Sky explained.

Kai's mother grinned, "That sounds pretty great, and I know how much you girls love music."

"So, can we go?" Kai asked.

Her mother nodded, "Go ahead girls, you deserve it."

Sky cheered, "Thanks Mrs. Valentine; we'll make you proud."

She chuckled, "I know you girls will. I have to go now, dinner is in the fridge." She walked over and kissed Kai on the forehead and then Sky. She stopped and looked at Sky and laughed.

"Glad to know I'm part of the family." Sky said as she laughed.

Kai's mother chuckled and then kissed Sage goodbye, "See you girls later." And with that, she walked out of the door.

"So, I wonder when we'll start." Sky said as she looked at her paper.

"Not so fast Sky." Kai said as she looked at her paper closely, "It says here that we still need to pass an audition in order to get in completely."

Sky looked at her in shock, "When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh no, I'm not even prepared!"

Kai rolled her eyes, "Calm down and listen. It also says that you'll be able to perform with someone as a group. After the audition and you and that person passed, you can choose if you want to remain a group and split."

"So, we can start a group!" Sky said as she hugged her, "What should we name it?"

"Let's wait until the audition." Kai said as she patted her friend on her shoulder.

"Okay. So it's still the afternoon. Want to get a pizza?"

* * *

The day of the audition finally came and the girls approached the big school.

"Wow, I never seen it so up close." Sky said in awe.

"Come on, the auditions are being held in the auditorium." Kai said as she pulled her friend along with her.

They walked into the school and asked for directions to the auditorium. They then made their way to the auditorium where they saw the sign-in sheets. They approached a lady with red hair and purple eyes.

"Hello, are you here for the auditions?" The lady asked.

The girls nodded as they showed her their acceptance letters.

"Excellent." The lady said as she got up and handed the two a paper, "Just sign in your information and we'll get started. If you need any help with anything on that page, just call. And by the way, my name is Cressida."

"Nice to meet you Cressida. My name is Sky and this is my friend Kai." Sky said as she pointed to herself and then Kai.

"Hi." Kai simply said.

"Nice to meet you girls." Cressida said.

The girls walked over to a few seats and sat down and started to complete the paper.

"Remember, we have to circle group." Kai said as she tapped the spot on her friends paper.

"Got it!" Sky said as she circled it while Kai looked over to make sure she circled the right thing.

After a few minutes, they completed their papers and handed it back to Cressida, who happily took them back.

"How much I love new faces." She said as she got up, "Follow me."

The girls followed her into a dressing room. She then handed them two t-shirts.

"You'll wear these for the audition. You won't be able to create your Vocaloid look until you actually get in." Cressida explained.

The girls nodded as they changed into the shirts and followed Cressida to the backstage where all the other people were waiting. There were a few more lefted before it would be Kai and Sky's turn.

"Just wait here and wait for your names." Cressida said with a smile, "Good luck girls, and I hope you get in."

"Thanks Cressida." Sky and Kai said as she walked away.

"Kai, I am so nervous." Sky said as she hugged her friend for dear life."

"Don't worry Sky, as my Dad used to say: Listen to the music in your heart and it will guide you to wherever you need to go." Kai told her reassuringly.

Sky nodded, "Okay, I'll remember that."

After a while, it was finally their turn. They both held hands for a minute before letting go and walking onto the stage. There they saw four judges, two male and two female.

"Hello." The first female with blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Hello." Both girls said with a smile.

"What will you be singing for us today?" The first male who had silver hair and red eyes said.

"Six Steps." They answered.

"Take it away."

They both looked at each other before they began to sing...

* * *

They had nothing to be afraid of because they ended up getting in. The two also decided on become a group as well, and vowed to make their way to the top with the Vocaloids. And hopefully make their way to the top with Hatsune Miku. And their group name was...

XOXO.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading you guys. Think of this chapter as a Prologue and Chapter 1. Hope you like it and don't forget to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Vocaloid High School: XOXO! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and don't forget to Favorite and Follow so you won't miss out. Alright, here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or the song names used in this story. Kai and Sky belong to me.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're coming in for our first day!" Sky exclaimed as they walked into the school building.

Kai rolled her eyes, "Obviously you weren't paying attention when they were talking to us. They said this is the day we come in to get our uniforms and outfits for our performances."

"Oh yeah, I guess I was too happy to notice after they told us we got in." Sky said as she giggled sheepishly.

"Now we have to find the Virtual Room." Kai said as she looked at the paper in her hands, "It's this way." She pointed right.

Sky nodded as they continued down the hall full of students. They made it to a room labeled 'Virtual Room' and knocked twice before entering. They looked around in awe, the room filled with all sorts of technology. In the middle of the room were two tubes that were able to fit one person in each. Both girls walked over to examine them closer.

"I'd never thought we'd see each other again so soon. Congrats on making it in." A voice said startling the two.

"Cr...Cr..." Sky said stuttering on her words.

"Cressida." Kai corrected, "Geez, you have bad memory."

"Don't worry about it; you did just meet me a few days ago." Cressida said, "And it just happens to be that I will be your guidance consular for the rest of the year."

Both girls looked at each other before looking back at her, "Really?"

"Well not just yours, I also have other students like you as well."

"So, what are those?" Kai asked as she pointed to the tubes.

Cressida looked to where she was pointing, "Those are the things we use in order to customize your outfits."

"Seriously, just these two little tubes can do all of that?" Sky asked in shock.

"These two are used for groups, next door only has one. So the group will be able to have similar outfits." She explained.

"That's pretty interesting for two tubes." Kai replied.

"It is." Cressida said, "So, let's get started. Did you bring your student I.D. cards?"

The girls took out the cards and handed them to her. She took them and placed each into one slot in each tube. The two tubes began to light up right after she did so and both doors opened up.

"Alright girls, get in." She ordered as she pointed to the tubes.

"In there?" Sky asked.

Cressida nodded.

"You sure?" Kai asked nervously.

"Yes, don't worry. Everyone in the school has done it."

"Okay, we trust you." Sky said as she walked over to the tube that had her I.D. in it.

Kai was soon to follow to the tube with her I.D.

* * *

They both stepped into the tubes and the doors closed behind them. The tube turned the lights into a white space from the inside, so that they weren't able to see what was going on outside.

"Please enter your Utauloid name." A female monotone voice said startling the girls.

"Holy crap Kai, did you hear that!?" Sky asked as her voice echoed through Kai's tube.

"You can talk to me?" Kai asked in surprise.

"I guess I can. Could be because it'll be easier to pick out names and outfits since we're in a group." Sky explained.

"I see." Kai said in awe, "So, have you thought about your name yet?"

"Well since our group name is XOXO has to do with love, I've decided on Shimizu Amore." Sky replied.

"That's the smartest thing you thought of all week." Kai answered, "I think I'll go with Ikeda Kokoro, which means heart in Japanese."

"I like it."

They both typed in the names on the holographic keyboards that appeared after the voice said the words.

"Please enter your Utauloid number." The voice said.

"Hm, a number..." Kai asked herself, "Why not use our age numbers?"

"You mean 16?" Sky asked in question.

"Yeah, and we can put XOXO going down our arms." Kai put in.

"Brilliant. This is why we've become a group." Sky said excitedly.

They typed in that as well and continued onto the next step.

"Please enter your main color." The voice commanded.

"Since we have a name based on love, why don't I use red." Kai suggested.

"And I'll be pink. We can combine our colors in our hair and outfits." Sky mentioned.

They picked their color and moved onto the next step.

"Please pick your hair style." The voice said.

"I want pigtails! I've always wanted pigtails like Miku!" Sky yelled.

"Alright! I'll get the side ponytail." Kai said as she put that in.

The step continued onto hair accessories.

"How about this? For yours, you can get three rings going down each pigtail, and I can get the same for my side ponytail?" Kai suggested.

"That'll be good." Sky agreed.

They put that in and continued on to the next step.

"Please pick an outfit." The monotone voice said.

Kai rubbed her chin, "Now, for the tough part. Okay Sky, do you want regular top and skirt or a dress?"

"Um, I think we should go with top and skirt." Sky replied.

"Aw, but I hate wearing skirts!" Kai whined.

"Okay, then you can wear shorts." Sky told her.

"Much better." Kai replied.

Sky's outfit was a kimono-styled top that contained pink as the main color and a red strap around her waist. She had the long sleeves that went up to her wrists. The top was detailed with dark pink and red hearts, not many of them to be so overwhelming. She then has a dark pink skirt with light pink ruffles under to make her skirt appear more puffier. She had long stockings on one leg and short on the other. On the one with the long stockings, she had dark pink converse. And on the other leg, she had a long dark pink high-top. Her hair was a regular pink color and in their pigtails with the three rings on each. But what was very interesting about her hair was that her hair was tied into hearts before trailing down into the pigtails, so she didn't have to tie them with anything. She also had red highlights in her hair to compliment Kai's color. She had a small opening on her sleeve going down her left arm that showed her number and XOXO going down her arm.

Kai's outfit was a kimono-styled like Sky's, but her sleeves were cut off half-way and instead started at her elbow. It had the color red as the main color with the color pink being the strap around her waist. Her top was detailed with light red and pink angel wings instead of hearts. She also had short red fingerless gloves on her hands. She had on light pink shorts with a cute red belt and suspenders. She had long white stockings on both legs that had a red ribbon on each. She gained short red boots with heels that had the inside cuffs of the boots flipped out and pink shoelaces. Her hair become a dark-pinkish reddish color and was tied too by a heart and let out as a side ponytail. She also had light pink highlights to compliment Sky's color. Since her top had no sleeves until they reached her elbow, it was easier to see her number and XOXO going down her arm.

Finally, the final step came to the girls, "Pick you Utauloid Item." The voice said.

"An item?" Kai asked in confusion.

"It's something that a Vocaloid favors or compliments them." Sky explains.

"Oh...I see." Kai said as she thought about her item.

"I want a candy apple, I love those!" Sky called out, "Specifically the red apples with the cotton candy glaze."

"Does it have to be foods?" Kai asked.

"No, it can be whatever compliments you." Sky answered.

"Then, I'll get a bow and arrow." Kai replied, "I do like archery and it reminds me of cupid."

They choose their items and they were finally completed with their Utauloid process.

For their uniform, it was a white sleeveless blouse with their ties as their colors (Sky= Pink and Kai= Red). Sky had a black pleaded skirt that was brimmed with her colors at the end, while Kai had black shorts that was brimmed with her colors. They had white stockings and black boots that was brimmed with their colors on the top. Sky had long pink fingerless gloves while Kai had suspenders has their accessories.

They finally came out of the tubes and their I.D.s were given back to them. On the pictures were their Utauloid forms and all their information.

"Well, how'd it go?" Cressida asked as they walked up to her.

"I went well, we picked out our outfits and stuff." Kai answered.

"That was so awesome, I can't wait to show it off." Sky said with a cheer.

"Your uniforms will be delivered to you by this evening. So, you'll start tomorrow." Cressida explained to them.

"Wow, I can't wait!" Sky said happily.

* * *

"Well, we start tomorrow. This all feels like a dream that I'll wake up from." Sky said as they exited the school.

"It does, but we made it due to hard work and our beautiful voices." Kai commented, "We'll be fine tomorrow."

"I hope so." Sky said with a smile.

"Hey, wait up!" A voice said calling to the girl's attention.

They turned around and saw a girl with long brown hair and dark blue eyes. They stopped and turned to the girl that now stood in front of them.

"Um, hello." Kai began.

"Hi." The girl said happily, "I just wanted to say congrats on getting into this school. I saw your auditions and you guys were great."

The girls looked at each other before looking back at the girl, "Thanks."

"Well, I hope I see you guys around. By the way, my name is Blair Itami." The girl mentioned.

"My name is Sky Altar, and this is my best friend Kai Valentine." Sky said as she pointed to herself and then Kai.

"Nice to meet you. See you guys in school." Blair said as she walked away.

"What a nice girl." Sky said as they began to walk again.

"I wonder if she's an Utauloid or a Vocaloid."

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of this chapter! I just wanted to make this chapter a basic one explaining how their Utau characters look. Also, who do you guys think Blair might be? You can tell me by leaving a review! Okay, see you guys in the next chapter! XOXO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of Vocaloid High School: XOXO! I hope you guys thought about who Blair is, cause we're about to find out in this chapter! So, get ready cause here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or the name of the songs used in this story. Kai, Sky, and their Utauloid characters belong to me.**

* * *

"Kai, wake up! You can't be late for your first day of Vocaloid High, you know!" Her sister called as she jumped on her bed.

Kai groaned, "Get off of me Sage, or I'll drop you to the floor!"

Sage squeaked as she quickly got off the bed and ran out of the room. Kai got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. She was excited about her first day, but yet she was nervous as well. She had a right to be anyway, there were going to be a bunch of new faces. And those new faces night want to critique her music or voice. She rubbed off all the negative thoughts in her head and replaced them with positive ones. She and Sky did make a friend the day before and maybe Blair could introduce them to her friends as well.

She put on her uniform, tied her hair into a side ponytail to compliment her Utauloid, placed her I.D. into her pocket, and walked out of her room. She walked into the kitchen to find Sage sitting at the kitchen table and her mother holding a camera.

...Holding a camera?

A bright flash appeared, making Kai rub her eyes to get them back into focus, "Mom, really!?"

Her mother laughed, "I want to capture the moment! It was your sister's idea."

Kai turned to look at her sister with a grimace, "Oh really...?"

Sage chuckled nervously as she went back to her breakfast.

"Don't worry about me, just smile for the camera!" Her mother said as she flashed the camera again.

Kai sighed in utter embarrassment. Just then, the doorbell rang and she went over to get it. She opened the door and it revealed Sky with her uniform on and her hair in pigtails.

"Hey there, Kai Bear! Ready for our first day?" She asked as she walked in.

"I haven't even ate breakfast yet." Kai replied as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh, breakfast!" Sky yelled as she followed.

They walked into the kitchen and still saw Kai's mother with the camera in hand.

"Oh pictures!" Sky yelled happily as she grabbed Kai by her arm and did a pose with her.

"See, Sky is in the spirit." Her mother mentioned as she snapped more photos.

Kai groaned.

"Hey Kai, let's do a pose with our arms making a big heart!" Sky suggested.

They both moved so that Kai was on the right and Sky was on the left. They then made their arms into a heart shape and smiled at the camera. Kai's mother took the photo and finally put the camera down.\

"What a cute pose. You guys should use that for your Utauloid pose." Sage mentioned as they sat down for breakfast.

"Our pose?" Kai questioned in confusion.

Sky nodded, "All Vocaloid have a pose they do, like Miku."

Kai nodded her head in understanding, "How interesting."

"I wonder if we'll meet Miku while walking around school." Sky said as she smiled at the plate of waffles that was placed in front of her.

"If you guys do she her, tell her I'm her biggest fan!" Sage exclaimed.

"Uh, I don't know about that." Kai said with doubt in her voice.

"Come on, at least try!"

"We'll try. But knowing how popular Miku is, do we dare go near her?"

* * *

After breakfast, the two headed out for school. They walked in silence at first, but then Sky decided to speak.

"I wonder if we'll meet people just like us." She said as she pushed her bag up towards her shoulder more so she'd be more comfortable.

"Well, of course they be people like us. However starts out at Vocaloid High also starts out as an Utauloid, remember?" Kai told her.

"I know that! I meant people like us that are in a group." Sky corrected.

Kai thought about it, "That...I don't know. But we'll find out when we get there."

"Mind if I take a look at your schedule?" Sky asked as she put her hand out.

Kai stopped her a minute and reached into her bag to get her schedule. She handed it to the waiting girl, who also gave her schedule to her. They both examined their papers side by side.

"Well we have Vocal Technique 1, Music and Instruments 1, Biology, Math, and the same lunch period together." Sky said as she took her paper back.

"That's not so bad, we have 4 classes and lunch together." Kai replied as she put her schedule away.

"It won't be the same though; we also had the same classes in our old school." Sky said as she frowned.

"It'll be fine Sky, at least we have lunch together. We can sit with each instead of total strangers." Kai explained to her as they began to walk again.

"You're right, maybe it won't be so bad.

After a few more minutes or walking and Sky asking pointless questions, the two finally made it to the school building. They walking into the building and saw it filled with students. The colors of their uniforms were overwhelming, but they couldn't help it. They wore plain uniforms at their old school, so there was no color at all. They couldn't help but wonder who was a Vocaloid or a Utau.

"Locker number?" Kai asked as she took out her I.D.

"2256." Sky replied doing the same.

"2257, right next to yours. Let's go." Kai said as they went to go search for their locker. They finally made it to their locker and stood in front of it, "No locks?"

Sky shook her head. She then eyes the slot on her locker, "I think we're suppose to put our I.D.s in here."

"I like that idea." Kai said.

They both plugged in their I.D.s into the slots and their lockers open, already filled with the textbooks that they needed for classes.

"So prepared." Sky complimented as she reached in her locker for her Math and Bio textbook since that was their first two classes.

After that, the two headed to their Homeroom classroom for some daily announcements that had to deal with the school or upcoming performances. They walked into the classroom of new faces and took seats next to the window (Kai is in front of Sky).

"I never seen you guys here before. You new?" A voice asked.

They turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair and bright silver eyes; she looked short for her age.

Sky nodded, "Hi there, my name is Sky Altar and this is my best friend Kai Valentine."

"Nice to meet you." Kai said with a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you too. I love new faces around here." The girl replied with glee, "My name is Essence Mason."

"Nice you meet you Essence; you're actually the first person we talked to today." Sky mentioned as they turned to fully face her.

Essence pouted, "It happens a lot with newbies. I was new last year, but now I'm pretty used to it. But don't worry about that now; you can come hang out with me and my friends during lunch today."

"That'll be cool, but I hope your friends don't mind." Kai thanked.

"Oh, they won't mind. We all did meet last year as well because we were all new. I don't think they'll mind new recruits." Essence said with a smile.

"Then it's set; we'll meet you guys at lunch." Sky said with excitement.

"Essence, are you a solo Utau or are you in a group?" Kai asked.

"I'm going solo." Essence replied. But her face contorted into a curious one, "Are you two in a group?"

Sky nodded, "We are! It's called XOXO."

"What a cute name."

"We both thought of it together." Kai put in.

"No wonder you two are in a group. I can't wait to see you guys perform on Friday!"

"Friday!?" Both girls exclaimed in confusion.

Before Essence could explain, the Homeroom teacher walked in. Everyone stood up from their chairs in greeting before sitting back down.

"Good morning." The teacher said as she set her things onto the desk, "Let's start today by introducing our new students." Her eye contact landed on Kai and Sky.

Both girls stood up from their seats and began their introductions.

"Hi, my name is Sky Altar! I'm 16 and I love to play every kind of musical instrument. I also like to sing as well. Let's all get along!" Sky said as she bowed towards the students.

They clapped.

"Hello, my name is Kai Valentine and I'm also 16. I like to write music and play different instruments as well. I also sing too. Let's have a great year." Kai said as she also bowed towards the students.

They clapped again.

Kai was about to sit down when Sky placed her arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer, "We're also in a Utauloid group called XOXO!"

Everyone 'oo'ed and 'aah'ed at her comment.

"That's very interesting, I haven't seen an Utauloid group in a while." The teacher said in awe, "I'm Mrs. Peach by the way, and I hope you girls enjoy it here."

The girls nodded as they sat down.

"Alright students. As you know, this Friday all of the new students will be performing for the school to show their talent." Mrs. Peach said as she looked towards Sky and Kai, "But don't worry, it will not determine your stay at this school. It is only for a fun night to see what competition the other Utauloids have."

"Oh, so that's what you meant about Friday." Sky whispered over to Essence, who nodded.

"So, I hope you girls do your best on Friday. And don't let nerves get the best of you." Mrs. Peach said as she looked at the two girls.

They nodded.

"Next will be the December Formal coming up soon. So get your dresses and instruments ready because you are allowed to sign up to sing at the dance. The sign up sheet will be going around starting tomorrow. So I encourage you all to sign up."

* * *

"So how about it girls, are you going to sign up for the December Formal?" Essence asked as they walked through the hallway.

"We don't know really." Kai said as she shrugged.

"We'll just have to see how Friday goes." Sky finished.

"Don't worry about Friday so much; you'll be fine." Essence said in a laid back way.

The girls laughed.

"Oh look, there's Blair!" Sky exclaimed as she pointed to the girl with long brown hair and dark blue eyes.

The girl turned around and smiled after hearing her name before returning to talking to her friends.

Essence gasped causing the two girls to turn and look at her, "You know Blair Itami?"

Kai looked at her with a confused glance, "Yeah, we do. We met her yesterday."

"Oh, well I didn't except her to talk to you guys." Essence said as her attitude returned to normal.

"What do you mean by that?" Sky asked.

"She's Hatsune Miku."

Sky stopped right in her tracks and held her breath in, making her cheeks puff up and turn red. She started to tip over a bit, but Kai quickly caught the girl before she did. Sky let out the tense breath before turning back to look at Essence in shock, "No way!"

"Yes way! I can't believe she talked to you guys." Essence said in disbelief.

"Well, isn't everyone friendly here?" Kai asked in confusion, "Why wouldn't she want to talk to us?"

Essence looked around before gesturing them to come closer to her, "In this school...well...the Utauloids and the Vocaloids don't really get along well." She explained.

"Don't get along?" Kai questioned.

"But why!?" Sky asked in total shock.

Essence, "I don't know. Maybe it's because the Vocaloids are more famous then the Utaloids are. If it weren't for Meiko..." She muttered her last sentence.

"Meiko; you mean the one with short brown hair and red clothing?" Sky questioned.

Essence nodded.

"What does she have to do with the Vocaloids and the Utauloids hating each other?" Kai asked as they continued down the hall.

"She's the one who started it all...or at least that's what I heard." Essence explained, "The Vocaloids and the Utauloids want to be friends, but for some reason Meiko doesn't."

"Maybe because she's getting out shined by some Utaus." Sky suggested with a smirk.

"But that's not fair, "Kai said as she crossed her arms, "I think all Vocaloids and Utauloids should work together and be friends. I don't see the problem on why they can't."

"That's what I want to know too." Essence said with a sigh, "Anyway, see you guys at lunch. You'll see me waving."

"See you!" Sky said as they watched Essence going into her class.

"We better get going too." Kai said as they walked to their Bio class.

They walked into the classroom and sat down at a table with two seats. They set their books onto their table and waited for class to start. Just then, a pair of hands slammed onto the table, startling them. They looked up and saw a girl with brown hair up to her shoulders and red eyes.

"Uh, do you need something?" Kai asked with an annoyed tone.

"You the two new girls I've been hearing about." The girl replied.

"Yes, we are. What's it to ya?" Sky asked crossing her arms.

The girl chuckled as she straightened up and crossed her arms around her chest, "I'm Affinity Tanaka; you may know me by my Vocaloid name Meiko."

"Oh, she's the wanna-be who wants all the Utauloids to stay away from the Vocaloids." Sky whispered to Kai, who nodded.

"So, I just wanted to let you two know that all the Utauloids sit on the right side of the cafeteria while the Vocaloids sit on the left." Affinity explained.

Kai raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Cause we Vocaloids are more better than you Utauloids." She replied as she smirked, "Welcome to Vocaloid High girls." With that, she walked away to her seat.

Both girls looked at each other before rolling their eyes.

"She's already starting to annoy me." Sky said with a scowl.

Kai nodded, "I agree. But for now, let's focus on getting through our first day."

* * *

Finally after a few hours, it was the lunch period. The girls got their lunches from their lockers before going into the lunch room to find Essence and her friends. They looked around the lunch room for their friend when Sky gasped.

"That Affinity girl was right. All the Utauloids are on the right side of the cafeteria." Sky commented as she pointed to the right of the huge room.

Kai sighed, "This is stupid. Affinity is treating all of the Utauloids like trash."

"Guys, over here!" They heard a familiar voice yell to them.

They looked over and saw Essence waving them over. They walked over to her table and sat down.

"Hey." Sky said as she began to open her lunch.

"Glad you guys are here. These are my friends Auralee Hills and Avory Marks. They are solo Utauloids. Guys, these are Kai Valentine and Sky Altar." Essence explained as she pointed to each friend.

Auralee had short dark blue hair that reached underneath her jaw bone and bright golden eyes. Avory had long dark green hair that reached the middle of her back that was tied into a long braid with a pink bow. She also had dark brown eyes.

"It's nice to meet you. Essence told us that you guys were in an Utauloid group." Auralee spoke.

Sky nodded, "Yeah, everyone says were the first in like forever."

"It's not often we see groups." Avory commented, "But it sounds cool."

"When with Sky here, it can also be full of surprises." Kai replied with a chuckle.

"So, what Utauloids are you guys?" Sky asked curiously.

"My Utau is Inoue AIKA and Auralee here is Hayashi PAI (**A/N: These are my Utauloids. You can find one of PAI's songs on Youtube.)**" Avory explained.

"Wow, what nice names." Kai said, "Sky and I are Kokoro and Amore."

"The names of love; I like it." Auralee said with a nod.

Kai looked over to the left side of the cafeteria, "I don't get it. Why do we have to be separated?"

"Meiko's rules." Auralee and Avory said at the same time.

"Well, it's not fair!" Sky said as she held up her chopstick, "We all need to work together."

"Yeah, but how?" Essence asked.

Kai put some food into her mouth, "We'll find a way. I know we will find a way."

* * *

The first school day finished faster than Kai could possibly know it could. She finally got home and set her book bag at her side as she began to take off her shoes. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her backwards.

"How was it?" Sage asked as she held onto her sister.

"Geez, let me go and I'll tell you." Kai gasped for air.

Sage let her go.

"Well, Sky and I made three new friends." Kai began to explain.

"And? Did you meet Miku?" Sage asked desperately.

Kai nodded, "But, there's a problem."

"What!?"

"It seems that all the Vocaloids and Utauloids are separated from each other."

"But why?" Sage asked sadly.

"I don't know." Kai said as she got up, "But don't worry. Maybe during this whole year, Sky and I will find a way to put a stop to it!"

_I know we will..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the other chapter. This chapter is going to be their Friday performance in front of the school. So cheer for XOXO! Onwards with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Utauloid, or any songs references used in this video. I only own Kai, Sky, and XOXO.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The day of their Friday performance was inching closer and closer; the girls couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. After all, they were performing in front of the whole school, which included the Vocaloids. And they both knew how the Vocaloids were towards Utaus thanks to Meiko. The two sat in the bathroom before their Homeroom starts, discussing their performance on Friday.

"Gosh, we don't even have a song to do yet!" Sky yelled as she trailed her fingers through her hair roughly, getting them stuck halfway through due to the tangles in her hair.

"Calm down, we'll think of something. It's only Wednesday after all. Maybe the girls can help us at lunch." Kai spoke as she handed the girl a brush, "What we really need to worry about is a way to make the Vocaloids respect the Utauloids again. If that doesn't happen, then there is no way we'll make it through our performance on Friday without getting booed at by them."

Sky nodded as she stroked the brush through her hair, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, the December Formal is coming up right?"

Sky nodded.

"Then, maybe we can get some of the Vocaloids and the Utauloids to team up together and do a song. That way, the Vocaloids will see that we're not so bad and everyone will get along again." Kai explained.

"I like the idea. And maybe we can talk to Blair about it; she is Hatsune Miku after all. And I know everyone will listen to her." Sky suggested.

"Great idea. We can tell Essence and the other girls." Kai said with a nod, "Let's get going."

The two got their stuff and walked out of the bathroom. They walked into their classroom and sat down in their normal seats. Essence turned to them and smiled.

"Hey you guys, I was wondering where you were." She said.

"Oh we were in the bathroom trying to tame Sky's hair." Kai replied with a chuckle.

"It was that bad. A few tangles and a few hairs sticking up wasn't so bad...I guess." Sky said sheepishly.

Essence laughed.

"So, we were also talking about the whole Vocaloid vs. Utauloid thing going on around here. We were thinking maybe we could round up some Utaus and some Vocaloids to perform together at the December Formal." Kai explained, "What do you think about the idea?"

"It a really great idea; and the other and I would love to join in." Essence said, "But good luck getting passed Meiko without her knowing."

"Forget her!" Sky yelled as smirked, "We'll be careful."

Essence nodded in understanding, "Then, I'm in. We can talk to the girls at lunch to see what they think."

"And we're going to talk to Blair to see if she's in as well." Sky said, "Gosh, I hope this works."

_In my heart, it's telling me it won't work at all..._

* * *

Kai walked around the hallway to her next class since she and Sky had a different class that period. She was still thinking about the plan to get all the Vocaloids and the Utauloids together to perform at the December Formal.

She slapped her herself mentally as she groaned, "There is no way that this is going to work!"

She turned through the hallway and stop when she saw Blair talking to two girls. She inhaled as she walked over to her and the girls and made sure to put a smile on her face.

"Hey Blair." She said as she stopped in front of the girl and her friends.

Blair turned to her and gave her the 'not now' look.

"Blair, don't tell me you're talking to an Utauloid." One of the girls who had short dark black hair and deep blue eyes said.

"Yeah Blair, you're already in deep water with Meiko." The other girl who had short dark green hair and golden eyes said.

Kai raised a brow at their comments.

"Uh, maybe we can talk later in private." Blair told Kai as she whispered to her.

Kai frowned, "Maybe not at all. If you'll excuse me." And she walked away to get to class before the bell rang.

"Kai, wait!" Blair called after her.

"Let her be B, she's only going to make your problems with Affinity worst." The girl with black hair commented.

Blair turned to her friend with a frown, "No, maybe Kai is trying to make everything better after seeing what this school is like. I'm so tired of going through with Affinity's will. I want to be friends with everybody in this school."

"Blair..." The girl with the dark green hair started as she crossed her arms.

"Don't start Crescent, I'm going to go speak with Kai at lunch to see what she wanted. And apologize on both of your behalves and mine for being so rude." Blair said as she walked away.

Both looked at each other before shaking their heads.

* * *

"Miku did that?" Sky asked as they went through their lockers for their lunches.

Kai nodded, "And her friends were being very rude, not even letting me speak to explain why I was there."

Sky sighed, "If Miku doesn't want anything to do with us, then how would any Vocaloid want anything to do with us?"

Kai shrugged as she sighed, "I give up! Why don't we just do something for the December Formal?"

"I would love to, but we still need to figure out a song for Friday as well."

Kai slapped her forehead, "I forgot about that. We'll ask the girl for suggestions when we get to the cafeteria.

Sky nodded as they made their way towards the cafeteria. They found their usual seats with Essence and the other girls. They sat down and took out their lunch, their saddened faces weren't missed by their friends.

"Plan didn't go so well?" Essence asked in concern.

"Blair didn't even want to talk to me when she was near her friends." Kai explained, "I don't even know if I want to go through with the plan anymore."

"Don't give up now Kai." Auralee said as she patted her shoulder, "Maybe you should talk to Blair again."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll listen this time." Avory commented with a full mouth.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked catching the girls' attention. They turned to look at who spoke and found that it was Blair who did, "Can I talk to you guys for a minute?"

"Can you, or are you afraid your friends might see you?" Kai asked in a low voice.

Blair sat down, "Listen Kai, I'm really sorry about that. It was really rude of me and I'm here to apologize on my friends and I's behalves."

Kai looked down at her food before up to Blair again, "It's okay."

She smiled, "The reason that I didn't want to talk was because of-"

"Affinity?" Avory questioned.

Blair nodded, "She's been on my tail for a while now and if I'm caught breaking her rules, it'll just make it worse."

"Why does she hate you so much?" Auralee asked, "You're the best Vocaloid around."

"That reason that you just said right now and because of my crush." Blair explained, "You guys know Kaito, right?"

"Do we? I totally ship you guys!" Sky exclaimed as she made a heart with her hands.

Blair blushed but continued, "Well you see, I've had a crush on him ever since I first came to Vocaloid High. Affinity saw this as an opportunity to make my life a living hell and decide to date him."

"That's so awful. Why would she do such a thing?" Essence asked.

"She used to be the one loved here in Vocaloid High."

All the girls ooh'ed in understanding.

"So, I hope you don't hold it against me Kai." Blair said as she turned to her.

Kai waved it off, "I understand completely."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to see if maybe some of the Vocaloids and some of the Utauloids would like to get together and do something for the December Formal." Kai explained, "It could be a little tricky, but I think we can pull it off if we can work together."

"We're in." Voices said.

The girls looked and saw Blair's friends standing behind her.

"Crescent? Mika? What are you guys doing here?" Blair asked in shock.

"We came to apologize to Kai as well." Crescent, the one with dark green hair, said.

"Yeah, we realized that it was wrong and we felt really bad." Mika, the one with black hair and deep blue eyes, said looking at Kai's direction.

"All is forgiven." Kai replied.

"Thanks Kai, we should have really given you a chance before we judged." Crescent said with a smile, "I'm tired of Meiko's stupid rules!"

"It's time we put a stop to her and make all the UTAUs and Vocaloids become friends again." Mika said.

Sky nodded, "Yay, this is going to be exciting!"

"We shall meet at my house over the weekend to talk about it further." Blair suggested.

"Wait a minute..." Kai said, gaining stares from the girls, "Sky and I still haven't thought of a song to do for Friday."

"Oh yeah.." Sky said as she sighed.

"Oh, you mean the performance day on Friday?" Crescent asked.

They both nodded.

Mika chuckled, "Do you guys know Electric Angel?"

Sky nodded, "I do, but I don't think Kai knows. She didn't know anything about Vocaloids until now."

"Sky!" Kai yelled.

Sky grinned in response.

"Actually I think I do know that song. I've heard my little sister play it a few times in her room while I was trying to get some homework done back in my old school." Kai explained, "Didn't you and your brother perform that song?"

Mika nodded, "And you guys can do it too. I've heard their was an UTAU duo somewhere around this school and it looks like I've found them. I think you guys will do well, and don't let me down!"

"We won't!"

* * *

Finally, it was the big day of heir performance and the girls couldn't be more nervous than they were the night before. Kai spent her whole time walking to school with Sky listening to the song over and over again on replay.

"I listened to that song all of last night, even when I was a sleep I had my earphones on." Sky had told her as she waved her tangled ear buds in her face.

They tried to not thinking about the whole entire thing during the day, but as they day progressed and lunch came closer, they couldn't help but worry. During their final minutes in their last class before lunch, Cressida had come to get them so they could change into their Utauloid outfits. as they walked there, Cressida couldn't help but chuckle.

"Are you two okay? You both look like you're about to enter a haunted house." She asked.

"We are." Sky said.

"Think about it, we'll be in front of almost the whole school that has lunch at that time. And not only that, but we'll also be in front of the people that hate us most: The Vocaloids." Kai put in.

"Oh, I see you heard about that." Cressida said with a frown, "Don't worry about them. You know what I say to people when they perform: Focus more on the song."

The girls nodded as they entered the room that they were in when they first created their Utauloid characters.

"Now, just do what you did last time, but this time you're outfits will appear and you'll be ready to teleport to the Dream Stage." Cressida explained as she pointed to the tubes.

The girls nodded as they placed their I.D. cards into the slots and stepped into the tubes. The doors closed behind them and the voice that they heard before started to speak.

"Now synthesizing: Shimizu Amore and Ikeda Kokoro." The voice said as the tube began to glow and bright blue and digital hearts started to surround both girls.

Sky's outfit was a kimono-styled top that contained pink as the main color and a red strap around her waist. She had the long sleeves that went up to her wrists. The top was detailed with dark pink and red hearts, not many of them to be so overwhelming. She then has a dark pink skirt with light pink ruffles under to make her skirt appear more puffier. She had long stockings on one leg and short on the other. On the one with the long stockings, she had dark pink converse. And on the other leg, she had a long dark pink high-top. Her hair was a regular pink color and in their pigtails with the three rings on each. But what was very interesting about her hair was that her hair was tied into hearts before trailing down into the pigtails, so she didn't have to tie them with anything. She also had red highlights in her hair to compliment Kai's color. She had a small opening on her sleeve going down her left arm that showed her number and XOXO going down her arm.

Kai's outfit was a kimono-styled like Sky's, but her sleeves were cut off half-way and instead started at her elbow. It had the color red as the main color with the color pink being the strap around her waist. Her top was detailed with light red and pink angel wings instead of hearts. She also had short red fingerless gloves on her hands. She had on light pink shorts with a cute red belt and suspenders. She had long white stockings on both legs that had a red ribbon on each. She gained short red boots with heels that had the inside cuffs of the boots flipped out and pink shoelaces. Her hair become a dark-pinkish reddish color and was tied too by a heart and let out as a side ponytail. She also had light pink highlights to compliment Sky's color. Since her top had no sleeves until they reached her elbow, it was easier to see her number and XOXO going down her arm.

"Now choose your Dream Stage." The voice commander as a few pictures of some appeared onto the screen.

"All of these look nice." Amore commented as she browsed the pictures. She then stopped on one for it was blank, "That's odd, don't you think?"

Kokoro rubbed her chin, "I think it meant for us to create our own Dream Stage." She explained.

Amore eyes beamed with delight, "Then, let's do it!"

The two created their stage to look nice and girly. It had a peachy pink background with cute hearts and music notes flying around. The floor of it looked nice with a few huge candy hearts here and there and the floor was a light pink.

"Ready?" Kokoro asked as she took Sky's hand.

"Ready!" Sky said with a smile.

The two were then teleported to their Dream Stage.

* * *

Their performance went perfectly well and everyone enjoyed it too. It wasn't that terrorizing instead of the few glares that Affinity was giving them. But overall they really enjoyed it. They were then teleported back to their tubes, where they met up with Cressida, who had a bright smile on her face.

"You girls were excellent! See, I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"You were right." Kai said as she placed her card back into her wallet, "It was really fun."

"Hearing everyone cheer for us was my favorite part." Sky said with a grin.

"I was really impressed about your Dream Stage too; it really showed your characters." Cressida mentioned, "But remember, your Dream Stage is permanent until next year."

The girls nodded as they walked out of the room. For the rest of the day, the girls were bombarded with compliments from their fellow Utaus and some Vocaloids.

_This is going to be a great year!_

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed it a lot and don't forget to review. Also, the reason I don't put their performances in is for copyright reasons so don't hate me! Alright, see you guys later for Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of Vocaloid High School! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and don't forget to tell me who your favorite character is. Alright, here's Chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the music used in the story. Shimizu Amore/ Sky Altar and Ikeda Kokoro/ Kai Valentine belong to me.**

* * *

After their big Friday performance, the girl were pretty proud of themselves. But now it was actually time to get down to business. The girls were going to meet today at Blair's house to discuss Kai's idea about the Vocaloids and the Utauloids getting together to perform at the December formal. Kai decided to wear a nice red strapless top with a black belt, black jeans and black and white sneakers. She tied her hair up into a ponytail with a ribbon decorated in hearts. Sky was wearing a pink dress short dress that had short straps and white polka dots. She also wore white leggings and light pink flats. Her hair was out with a white headband.

They had decided on talking about the formal for about an hour before they actually did something fun for the day. So Sky had brought some fun games that the girls cold play while they were there.

They both met each other at Blair's house, which happened to be really big. It was mansion-like, but too mansion-like. And it had a nice front gate also. Kai pressed the button on the intercom, and waited for a response.

_"Hello?" They heard Blair's voice ask._

"Hey, it's Kai and Sky." Kai answered.

_"Oh, you're here. I'll be right there."_

The girls then waited for Blair to arrive at the front gate. While doing so, the other happened to show up.

"Hello ladies." Essence said as she, Auralee and Avory approached them.

"Hey girls!" Sky said happily, "Glad you can make it."

"We couldn't miss the making of history." Avory said as she smirked, "I'm ready to get the Vocaloids and Utauloids together."

"We're all ready for that." Auralee corrected her, "Which is why we are here in the first place."

"Stop being such a smart ass Aura!" Avory shot back at her.

"Just stating the obvious..." Auralee said with a shrug.

"Not now, you two!" Essence said, making the two stop their bickering, "We need to focus."

Just then, the gate opened and Blair waved them over to the front of the house. They all walked over and greeted her with hugs and they walked into her home. They took off their shoes and placed on slippers that were at the front of the door before they proceeded.

"Mika and Crescent are already here and are in my room. Let's go." Blair said as she guided to girls upstairs and turned left to where her room was. She opened the door and let them in, "Here we are."

Her room was gorgeous and well organized. The walls were a nice turquoise blue color while the ceiling remained white with a few blue 3d stars scattered around. Her carpet was black with a rug that matched the walls. Her bed was queen-sized with the sheet and colors matching the turquoise and white pattern. Her desk that was at the far left side of the room was white, along with the chair. But her lamp that was on top of it was black. On the right side of the room was two blue bean bag chairs and a small table. All the way at the end of the room was a rectangular shaped window that was big and also had a small little bed connected to it. There was also a door at the right side of the room that lead to its own bathroom.

The girls were pretty amazed by this.

"My room doesn't look as half as organized as this." Sky commented as she gazed around.

"That's Blair for you, she likes to keep everything organized." Mika said as she sat in her position on one of the beanbags.

"Haha, I like to keep everything organized. It's the kind of thing that keeps me busy when I'm not composing any music." Blair explained, "Have a seat anywhere you want girls and let's begin this day's session."

Sky took a seat next to Kai, who was seated on the blue rug. Blair took a seat next to Mika on the other beanbag chair. Essence took a seat at Blair's desk. Avory and Auralee took a seat on the bed window beside Crescent.

"Okay, so what do you think we can do to make the Vocaloids and the Utauloids work together?" Blair asked Kai.

Kai turned to her, "We first need to make it look as if some of the Vocaloids and some of the Utauloids are friendly."

"Any ideas on how we can do such a thing?" Mika asked.

"Are there any performances coming up that we can do before the December Formal?" Kai asked.

"Hm, I think there's could be something for Fall...I think it was the Halloween ball." Crescent mentioned.

"Oh yeah, the Halloween Ball is coming up." Blair exclaimed, "I think this year's theme is Masquerade."

"Then, we can do something with some of the Utauloids and Vocaloids." Sky replied, "Maybe we can be use who do it show how well we all can work together."

"That's a good idea." Auralee said.

"Anyone have any ideas for a song?" Avory asked.

"I know one, but I forgot the name of it. I'll have to get back to you guys on that one." Mika said as she tapped her temples with her pointer fingers.

"And costumes, we can't go onto stage without costumes!" Sky said as she jumped a bit.

"We can use the program at the school to create outfits for our performance for that day only." Crescent explained, "It'll have to be under 'Theme' when you do it."

The girls nodded.

Then, they heard a few yells and screams that happened to be coming from downstairs. Blair sighed as she stood up.

"I told those two to keep quiet while we were all here." Blair said as she rolled her eyes.

"Brothers can be so annoying sometimes." Mika said as she also stood up.

Kai and Sky both knew that Mika has a brother, twin brother to be exact. But they never knew that Blair also had a brother as well.

"I never knew you had a brother Blair." Kai mentioned as they all got up as well.

Blair nodded, "Yeah, he's my older brother by 2 years."

"Oh, I wanna see 'em!" Sky said as she jumped up and down.

"Okay, and while we're at it we can tell them to keep it down." Blair said as she lead the way to the basement, which also happened to be really nice.

There was a big screen TV that was mounted on a blood red wall. The ceiling was just plain white as well as the flooring. There was a black couch in front of the TV and a nice car at the left side of the room if anyone wanted drinks or a snack. There on the couch were two boys. One of them look a lot like Mika, who could easily be pointed out as her twin. And the other was an older version of Blair but a little bit more taller.

Blair walked up to the boys and put her hands onto her hips, "Hello, do you guys have any idea what quiet means?" She asked them sternly.

"Sorry, this game is giving us a hard time." Mika's twin said, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Blair sighed, "Anyway, some of our new friends want to meet you guys."

Blair's brother paused the game, ignoring Mika's brother's protests and turned to the girls. The girls couldn't help but look at him in awe.

That face was to die for.

He smiled at them, "Hi, my name is Nathaniel. But you guys can call me Nathan."

The girls nodded in agreement, "Hello..."

"And I'm Michael, Mika's twin brother." The other boy said with a smirk.

"And I'm not proud of it." Mika commented, gaining giggles from the girls.

"Well, my name is Skylar Altar. But everyone calls me Sky. And this is my best friend Kai Valentine." Sky said as she gestured towards Kai, who waved a bit, "By the way, she's single."

"Sky!" Kai yelled in protest as Nathaniel chuckled.

"And these are our other friends Essence, Avory and Auralee."

"Nice to meet you." The girls said.

"Well, we'd best be going back upstairs. Please keep it down you two." Blair said as she lead the girls back upstairs.

Nathaniel and Kai looked back at each other one last time before she followed Blair.

* * *

The girls got back to Blair's room and sat back down in their original spots. Blair immediately turned to Kai with a wide grin on her face.

"I totally saw you giving googly eyes to my brother!" She called out, causing the girls to giggle.

"I didn't mean it!" Kai defended herself, "He was looking at me too!"

Blair shrugged, "Don't worry about it, just let me know when you want to start the wedding arrangements." She smirked, "I've always wanted a sister-in-law."

All the the girls in the room started to laugh, making her turn a bright red in embarrassment.

"Now everybody, settle down!~" Mika said waving her hands to quiet everyone down, "If you guys keep messing with Kai, she won't pick you to be her maid of honor."

This caused the girls to die of laughter even more.

Kai huffed as she crossed her arms and turned away from the girls, "Now I know why everyone calls you the Daughter of Evil..."

Mika snapped her fingers, causing everyone to turn and look at her, "That's it Kai, that's the name of the song!"

"Oh that song, you want us to do that for the Halloween ball?" Blair asked.

Mika nodded, "I don't see why not."

"I like the idea." Crescent agreed, "It can be our own little 8 Nico Nico chorus."

"Then, it's settled." Kai said, "This will be our debut to bring the Vocaloids and the Utauloids together."

"But we need to watch out for Affinity." Essence mentioned.

Auralee nodded, "That girl has her way of getting information."

Avory nodded, "You have no idea."

"We'll be careful, what can one harmless girl do?" Sky asked with a shrug.

"A lot!" All the girls except Kai announced.

"...Well okay." Sky said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay, I think we're good with this topic for now, how about those games you brought Sky?"

* * *

With the Halloween Ball just a month away, the girls had enough time to work on choreographing and the clothes that they were going to wear. Sky, Essence, and Avory had offered to work on a nice outfit for all of them, while Blair, Mika, Crescent, and Kai worked on the choreographing. All of it was going great so far, but they needed to keep all of this a secret from Affinity until the ball actually happened.

Since they couldn't see each other at lunches nor talk to each other in the hallways and classes when Affinity was around, the girls decided to meet on Fridays and Saturdays to discuss their ideas. It was going to be tricky, but they were up for the challenge.

That Friday, they all met at Blair's house and put their ideas in the middle of the circle that they were sitting in on the carpet.

"Let's start with the clothes idea." Kai said as she picked up the designs that the girls had drawn.

For the first draft, the girls did a really great job. It was a very nicely detailed strapless dress that was open in the front and had a long train in the back. Depending on the girls color choice, the dress would be their main color along with black ruffles that covered the top of the dress and the train. The girls also had their choice of shoes as long as it was black. They also would get custom masks to wear as well.

The outfit was perfect.

"I love the outfits girls, we'll look so good in these." Blair commented with a smile.

"Thanks, Sky is really good with the whole dynamics of the outfits." Auralee said as she smiled over to Sky, who blushed.

"Oh stop it, I couldn't have done it without you girls either." Sky said as she hugged them.

"What about the choreography?" Avory questioned.

"All done as well." Mika said as she handed them each a paper, "We want our performance to be dark and eerie since its Halloween."

The girls nodded their heads as they continued to gaze upon the sheet.

"So, what do you think?" Crescent asked.

"I think its perfect for the whole performance." Sky said with a thumbs up.

"Great, now we have our outfits and choreography in place!" Kai exclaimed as the girls began to cheer.

_Now, let's put it all together!_

* * *

**Hey guys, and thank you so much for watching. I hope you like this story so far and continue to read it as time goes on. Okay, see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, another chapter of Vocaloid High School: XOXO! I had school to deal with so hopefully I can post more often. So without further interruption, let's go! Hopefully one day I can get my UTAUs on YouTube so you guys can listen to them...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Utauloid. I only own my OCs Kai and Sky. I also own the plot of this story.**

**Thank you and let's continue with the story!**

* * *

"There's no way Affinity can find out about this before it happens." Kai said to Sky, Essence, Auralee, and Avory as they sat in homeroom the following Monday, "If she does, we're screwed."

Sky nodded, "So that means we have to stay far away from Blair and her friends unless we're meeting at her house for practice."

"Sounds like a plan." Avory replied.

"Are we meeting today for practice?" Auralee asked.

Essence nodded, "I think we are. 4:30 to be exact."

Kai's face contorted into a curious face, "Hey guys? I don't know if you might know this, but do you guys know if Blair's brother is a Vocaloid or an Utauloid?"

Sky sighed, "Sadly, I think he's an Utauloid. But who knows, he could have leveled up to Vocaloid status..."

"You could always ask him Kai, you are quite fond of him after all..." Avory mentioned as the girl's giggled.

"Maybe I will!" Kai stated while pouting.

Mrs. Peach entered the room and the girls got to their regular seats so she could start with the day's announcements.

"So class, today I received the paper for the Utauloid Halloween Dance sign up. So if you'd like to participate, then please come up and sign your name." Mrs. Peach informed.

Kai's eyes widened, "Wait, Mrs. Peach! Did you just say 'Utauloid' Halloween Dance sign up?"

"That's right Kai."

"We didn't have a separate dance last year..." Essence spoke up, "What's going on?"

"It seems the the student council voted on having a separate dance." Mrs. Peach explained, "Don't get me wrong, I don't like the idea myself. But the idea seemed to be approved so you can't go against it..."

The girls looked at each other in utter disbelief. Their plan was going to be ruined and it had yet to get started...

* * *

"What are we going to do?!" Sky thought as we sat at our usual lunch table, still processing what Mrs. Peach had told us a few hours before.

"I don't know..." Kai admitted, "How could this happen?"

"Not only are they separating us at lunch, but now they want to separate us at dances too?!" Avory rolled her eyes.

"Is Affinity in the student council?" Kai asked curiously.

"No, which makes me suspicious." Essence replied, "How could the student council do something like this...?"

"She could have influenced them to change the traditions." Auralee suggested, "She might have an inside friend on the council that was able to pressure the council members to change everything."

"I wonder if Blair found out about this yet..." Sky wondering as she placed a piece of food carelessly into her mouth.

"I'm starting to reconsider coming to this school..." Auralee huffed, "I thought when I came here everybody would be able to be friends and make music together... But it all was some lie that was on the application."

"We can't give up now!" Kai announced, "We worked so hard to get this plan on board and we can't let some stupid separation policy get in our way!"

"Kai is right! All we have to do is speak with Blair and see how we can fix the situation." Sky put in.

The girls nodded.

After school, Kai and Sky headed over to Kai's house first before they went over to Blair house since they had to meet up at 4:30.

"You want some chicken nuggets?" Kai asked as she looked through the freezer, "We have a few packs of them..."

"Cook them up Kai Bear!" Sky yelled gaining a laugh from her friend.

Kai laughed as she placed the food on a big plate and placed it into the microwave in order to get heated up. She then walked over to the living room where Sky had been seated and sat down as well.

"Do you think we'll be able to go through with our plan?" Sky asked as she folded her hands over her stomach, "I don't want to go to a school that doesn't allow you to be friends with whomever you want to just because of your status in said school..."

"I agree, and I assure you that we will find a solution to this problem." Kai replied as she sighed, "Hopefully it doesn't put us in trouble..."

Sky nodded in agreement as the microwave sounded letting the girls know that the nuggets were ready. She got up from her seat and went to go get the plate, making sure to separate equal amounts of nuggets for both her and Sky. Noting to take some ketchup with her, she walked back into the living room.

"Where's Saige?" Sky asked as Kai walked over with her plate.

"She's in dance." Kai told her as she sat down with her plate and the ketchup, putting some on her plate before passing it to her friend, "She shouldn't be back until my mom gets back from work.

Sky nodded as she began munching on her share of nuggets.

"You know Sky, I was thinking about something?"

"What?"

"I was writing a song the other night and I think we could perform it during the December Formal, whether its for Utauloids or Vocaloids separately." I suggested, "We can't abandon our fellow Utauloids..."

"You do have a point." Sky commented as she swallowed, "What song is it?"

"A Christmas song of course." Kai told her, "But we can discuss more of that later."

* * *

"What?!" Blair exclaimed as the girls finished explaining the situation, "What do you mean the dances are separate this year?"

"This has never happened before..." Mika mentioned as she rubbed her chin in confusion.

"We were thinking that Affinity could have influenced the student council in making that decision." Essence stated, "Whether it was blackmail or she could have a friend who is pro separation of the Utauloids and the Vocaloids."

"So what are we going to do now?" Crescent asked, "The plan is definitely ruined now..."

"Not necessarily." Blair stated as she stood up, "I have the perfect idea to make this plan work!"

"How?" Kai asked curiously.

"We're going to sneak you guys in!"

"You're kidding, right?" Mika asked in dismay, "Do you know how much trouble we could get in?"

Blair nodded, "I know. That's why we have to come up with disguises for the girls to make them appear as if they're regular Vocaloids."

"...I don't know if people are really going to fall for that kind of stunt." Sky mentioned skeptically.

"Well I'll make them fall for it!" Blair announced with confidence, "I'm tired of Affinity ruining everyone's experiences at this school, and I want future students to feel comfortable when they come to this school. Now girls, we're going to make this plan work! And I'm going to need your help to do it! So who's with me?"

All the girls except Blair looked at each other.

"Well, its worth the risk..." Kai stated as she raised her hand high.

"I'm with Kai Bear on this one." Sky said raising her hand as well.

Essence, Auralee, and Avory soon followed the same motion leaving Mika and Crescent a little skeptical.

"Come on girls, please?" Blair asked with pleading eyes.

Mika and Crescent looked at each other before slowly raising their hands in the air.

"You're our best friend Blair." Mika said with a smile, "We're with you 100%"

Blair grinned as she ran over to hug her friends, "Thanks girls!"

"Blair, I have a question." Kai spoke as the girl turned to look at her, "Is your brother a Vocaloid or a Utauloid?"

"My brother is a Utauloid." Blair admitted, "But he gets treated with respect because he is my brother and an upperclassmen."

"Why you asking Kai?" Mika asked, "You still interested?"

Kai blushed, "I just wanted to know, that's all!"

Blair giggled, "His Utauloid name is Mikuo, something we established together when we were little."

"That's cute!" Sky complimented, "Such a cute brother and sister relationship."

"Wish I could say that about my brother..." Mika commented causing the girls to laugh.

"Don't worry everyone." Blair reassured, "I'm going to make this right again. I'm going to bring Vocaloid High back to its former glory!"

-XOXO

* * *

**Alright, that's the end of Chapter 6! I hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully I'll be able to upload more chapters because I really like the concept of this story. Leave any comments as you wish and I'll see you guys in the next Chapter!**


End file.
